Power Rangers (Korean Series)
In 1989, Champ TV produced a South Korean dub of Choushinsei Flashman, titled Earth Protecter Flashman. It proved popular enough to warrant other sentai dubs through the 90s, which then transitioned into dubbing Power Rangers. However, once Disney purchased Power Rangers in the early 2000s, they upped the price for international distribution. However, since Champ TV still held the copyright for Power Rangers in South Korea, they opted to instead dub Super Sentai, which was cheaper, and rename the show Power Rangers. Now, they hold a canon. However, all dubs before the current formula, which started with Power Rangers Dino Thunder in 2004, are no longer canon. Dubs Flashman - 1989 This 1989 dub was titled Earth Protector Flashman. Bioman - 1991 This dub was titled Space Commando Bioman, and aired in 1991. Maskman - 1992 Warriors of the Light: Maskman was aired in 1992. Changeman - 1993 Changeman was dubbed in 1993. It was the first(and only) dub to keep the exact japanese title, being called Lightning Squadron Changeman. Liveman - 1994 In 1994, Liveman was dubbed as Liveman: Warriors of Peace. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Season 1) - 1994 Later in 1994, the first Power Rangers dub aired. Appropriately enough, it was the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The dub was titled The Invincible Power Rangers, and only the first season was dubbed due to the belief that the attention span of korean kids was too short to keep up with a multiseason show. Goggle V - 1995 South Korea went back to Sentai in 1995 with their dub of Goggle V, which they titled Earth Task Force Goggle V. Turboranger - 1996 This dub of Turboranger aired in 1996. Power Rangers Zeo - 1998 Two years after Turboranger, Korea dubbed Power Rangers Zeo, retitling it Georangers. Power Rangers in Space - 1999 In 1999, Power Rangers in Space was dubbed, being retitled Megarangers. Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue - 2001 This dub of Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue shortened the show's name to Power Rangers Rescue. Power Rangers Wild Force - 2003 The final Power Rangers dub, Power Rangers Wild Force was dubbed in 2003, being retitled Power Force Rangers. Abaranger - 2004 Abarangers (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Dino Thunder the same year) became the first canon dub, being called Power Rangers Dino Thunder like its American counterpart. *Teams **Dino Red (AbaRed) **Dino Blue (AbareBlue) **Dino Yellow (AbareYellow) **Dino Black (AbareBlack) **Dino White (AbareKiller) **Dino Pink (AbarePink) *Mecha **Thunder Megazord (AbarenOh) **Brachiosaurus **Dino Hunter (KillerOh) **Dino Thunder Megazord (Killer AbarenOh) **Thunder Max Megazord (MaxOhJa) **Thunder Max Great (MaxRyuuOh) **Thunder Great (OoAbarenOh) **Blizzard Megazord (BakurenOh) Dekaranger - 2005 Dekaranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers S.P.D. the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers S.P.D. *Teams **S.P. Red (DekaRed) **S.P. Blue (DekaBlue) **S.P. Green (DekaGreen) **S.P. Yellow (DekaYellow) **S.P. Pink (DekaPink) **S.P. White (DekaBreak) **S.P. Master (DekaMaster) **S.P. Swan (DekaSwan) **S.P. Bright (DekaBright) **S.P. Gold (DekaGold) *Mecha **Squad Megazord (Dekaranger Robo) **Squad Basezord (DekaBase Robo) **Squad Megazord Blaster Custom (Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom) **Squad Bikezord (DekaBike Robo) **Riding Squad Megazord (Super Dekaranger Robo) **Squad Wing Megazord (DekaWing Robo) / Squad Wing Cannon (DekaWing Cannon) Magiranger - 2006 Magiranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Mystic Force the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Magic Force. This was the first time a dub changed the titled of the Power Rangers series it was immitating. *Teams **Magic Red (MagiRed) **Magic Yellow (MagiYellow) **Magic Blue (MagiBlue) **Magic Pink (MagiPink) **Magic Green (MagiGreen) **Magic Shine (MagiShine) **Magic White (MagiMother) **Wolzard Fire *Mecha **Magic King Zord (MagiKing) **Magic Dragon (MagiDragon) **Travelion **Magic Legend (MagiLegend) **SaintKaiser **WolKentauros **WolKaiser **FireKaiser Boukenger - 2007 Boukenger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Operation Overdrive the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Treasure Force. This marked the first time a dub entirely changed the subtitle of the Power Rangers series it was immitating. *Teams **Treasure Red (Bouken Red) **Treasure Black (Bouken Black) **Treasure Blue (Bouken Blue) **Treasure Yellow (Bouken Yellow) **Treasure Pink (Bouken Pink) **Treasure Silver (Bouken Silver) *Mecha **Treasure Megazord (DaiBouken) **Super Treasure Megazord (Super DaiBouken) **Ultimate Treasure Megazord (Ultimate DaiBouken) **Jet Treasure (DaiTanken) **SirenBuilder **Grand Voyager (DaiVoyager) Gekiranger - 2008 Gekiranger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers Jungle Fury the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Wild Spirits. *Teams **Wild Red (GekiRed) **Wild Yellow (GekiYellow) **Wild Blue (GekiBlue) **Wild Violet (GekiViolet) **Wild Rhino (GekiChopper) *Mecha **Wild Beast (GekiTohja) **Wild Beast Elephant (GekiSharkTohja) **Wild Beast Bat (GekiBatTohja) **Wild Beast Shark (GekiElephantTohja) **Wild Beast Wolf (GekiTohja Wolf) **Wild Beast Lion (GekiRinTohja) **Super Wild Fire (Giant GekiFire) **Wild Fire Shark (GekiSharkFire) **Wild Fire Elephant (GekiBatFire) **Wild Fire Bat (GekiElephantFire) **Wild King Rhino (SaiDain/SaiDaiOh) **Super Rhino Beast (SaiDaiGekiTohja) **Super Rhino Fire (SaiDaiGekiFire) **Super Rhino Ring Beast (SaiDaiGekiRinTohja) Go-Onger - 2009 Go-Onger (Which was adapted in the US as Power Rangers RPM the same year) was dubbed as Power Rangers Engine Force. *Teams **Engine Red (Go-On Red) **Engine Blue (Go‑On Blue) **Engine Yellow (Go‑On Yellow) **Engine Green (Go‑On Green) **Engine Black (Go‑On Black) **Engine Gold (Go‑On Gold) **Engine Silver (Go‑On Silver) *Mecha **Engine King (Engine-O) **Engine King Birca (Engine-O Birca) **Engine King Gunpherd (Engine-O Gunpherd) **Carrigan King (GunBir-O) **Engine King G6 (Engine-O G6) **Engine King Jetriptor (Engine-O Jetriptor) **Engine King Jetras (Engine-O Jetras) **Sky King (Seikuu-O) **Engine King G9 (Engine-O G9) **GoRoader GT **Dino King (Kyoretsu-O) **Engine King G12 (Engine-O G12) **Engine General (Engine Dai-Shogun) **Engine King G7 (Engine-O G7) Gaoranger - 2010 Gaoranger (Which had been adapted in the US as Power Rangers Wild Force in 2002) was dubbed as Power Rangers Jungle Force in 2010. The reason for this was that they opted to skip over Shinkenger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Samurai in 2011 and Power Rangers Super Samurai in 2012) because it was too Japanese. Despite this, the Shinkengers appeared in both the Korean dub of Kamen Rider Decade (Called the Power Rangers Samurai Force) and the Korean dub of Gokaiger (as Power Rangers Blade Force). *Teams **Jungle Red (GaoRed) **Jungle Yellow (GaoYellow) **Jungle Blue (GaoBlue) **Jungle Black (GaoBlack) **Jungle White (GaoWhite) **Jungle Silver (GaoSilver) *Mecha **Jungle King (GaoKing) **Jungle Titan (GaoMuscle) **Jungle Hunter (GaoHunter) **Jungle Icarus (GaoIcarus) **Super Jungle Icarus (GaoKentaurus) **Jungle Kaiser (GaoGod) **Jungle Knight (GaoKnight) Goseiger - 2011 Goseiger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Megaforce in 2013) was dubbed as Power Rangers Miracle Force. *Teams **Miracle Red (Gosei Red) **Miracle Pink (Gosei Pink) **Miracle Black (Gosei Black) **Miracle Yellow (Gosei Yellow) **Miracle Blue (Gosei Blue **Miracle Knight (Gosei Knight) **Miracle Green (Gosei Green) *Mecha **Miracle King (Gosei Great) **Skick Miracle King (Skick Gosei Great) **Landick Miracle King (Landick Gosei Great) **Seaick Miracle King (Seaick Gosei Great) **Exotic Miracle King (Exotic Gosei Great) **Datas Hyper **Mystic Miracle King (Mystic Gosei Great) **Mystic Datas Hyper **Hyper Miracle King (Hyper Gosei Great) **Miracle Ground (Gosei Ground) **Ground Miracle Great (Ground Gosei Great) **Ground Hyper Miracle Great (Ground Hyper Gosei Great) **Miracle Ultimate (Gosei Ultimate) **Ultimate Miracle King (Ultimate Gosei Great) **Wonder Miracle King (Wonder Gosei Great) Gokaiger - 2012 Gokaiger (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Super Megaforce in 2014) was dubbed as Power Rangers Captain Force. *Teams **Captain Red (Gokai Red) **Captain Blue (Gokai Blue) **Captain Yellow (Gokai Yellow) **Captain Green (Gokai Green) **Captain Pink (Gokai Pink) **Captain Silver (Gokai Silver) **AkaRed *Mecha **Captain King (GokaiOh) **Magic Captain King (Magi GokaiOh) **S.P.D. Captain King (Deka GokaiOh) **Jungle Captain King (Gao GokaiOh) **Blade Captain King (Shinken GokaiOh) **Five Captain King (Goren GokaiOh) **Ninja Captain King (Hurricane GokaiOh) **Engine Captain King (Go-On GokaiOh) **Hosusin (GoZyuJin) **Wing Hosusin (Wing GoZyuJin) **Guardian Captain King (GoZyu GokaiOh) **Perfect Captain King (Kanzen GokaiOh) Go-Busters - 2013 Go-Busters (Which would be adapted as Power Rangers Beast Morphers in 2019 and 2020) was dubbed as Power Rangers Go-Busters. This marked the first time a South Korean Power Rangers season took the subtitle of its Sentai. *Teams **Red Buster **Blue Buster **Yellow Buster **Beet Buster **Stag Buster *Mecha **CB-01 Go-Buster Ace **Go-Buster King (Go-Buster Oh) **BC-04 Go-Buster Beet **Buster Hercules **Great Go-Buster **CB-01 Go-Buster Ace Stag Custom **Go-Buster Kero-King (Go-Buster Kero-Oh) **LT-06 Tategami Lion (LT-06 Tategami LiOh) **Go-Buster Lion (Go-Buster LiOh) **Go-Buster Ultimate (Go-Buster King) Kyoryuger - 2014 Kyoryuger (which would be adapted as Power Rangers Dino Charge in 2015 and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge in 2016) was dubbed as Power Rangers Dino Force. This would be one of the most popular South Korean Power Rangers Seasons ever. *Teams **Red Dino (Kyoryu Red) **Black Dino (Kyoryu Black) **Blue Dino (Kyoryu Blue) **Green Dino (Kyoryu Green) **Pink Dino (Kyoryu Pink) **Gold Dino (Kyoryu Gold) **Cyan Dino (Kyoryu Cyan) **Grey Dino (Kyoryu Grey) **Violet Dino (Kyoryu Violet) **Silver Dino (Kyoryu Silver) **Navy Dino (Kyoryu Navy) *Mecha **TyrannoKing (Kyoryuzin) **TyrannoKing Western (Kyoryuzin Western) **TyrannoKing Macho (Kyoryuzin Macho) **TyrannoKing Kung Fu (Kyoryuzin Kung Fu) **PteraKing (Pteraiden-Oh) **Raiden TyrannoKing (Raiden Kyoryuzin) **PlesioKing (Plezu-Oh) **Plesio TyrannoKing (Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin) **Gigant BrachioKing (Gigant Bragi-Oh) **Gigant TyrannoKing (Gattai Gigant Kyoryuzin) **SpinoKing (SpinoDaiOh) ToQger - 2015 ToQger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Train Force. *Teams **Train 1gou (ToQ 1gou) **Train 2gou (ToQ 2gou) **Train 3gou (ToQ 3gou) **Train 4gou (ToQ 4gou) **Train 5gou (ToQ 5gou) **Train 6gou (ToQ 6gou) **Train 7gou (ToQ 7gou) *Mecha **TrainKing (ToQ-Oh) **TrainKing Shield (ToQ-Oh Shield) **TrainKing Carrier (ToQ-Oh Carrier) **TrainKing Tank (ToQ-Oh Tank) **TrainKing Car Carrier Tank (ToQ-Oh Car Carrier Tank) **TrainKing Police (ToQ-Oh Police) **TrainKing Drill (ToQ-Oh Drill) **TrainKing Crane (ToQ-Oh Build) **TrainKing Claw (ToQ-Oh Claw) **Train TyrannoKing feat. DenLiner (ToQ-Oh Kyoryuzin feat. DenLiner) **DieselKing (Diesel-Oh) **Mega TrainKing (Cho ToQ-Oh) **CraneKing (Build DaiOh) **Ultra TrainKing (Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh) **SafariKing (SafariGaOh) **Hyper TrainEmperor (Hyper Ressha TeiOh) **Rainbow TrainKing (ToQ Rainbow) Ninninger - 2016 Ninninger (Which would be adapted into Power Rangers Ninja Steel in 2017 and Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel in 2018) was dubbed as Power Rangers Ninja Force. *Teams **Red Ninja (AkaNinger) **Blue Ninja (AoNinger) **Yellow Ninja (KiNinger) **White Ninja (ShiroNinger) **Pink Ninja (MomoNinger) **Star Ninja (StarNinger) **Green Ninja (MidoNinger) *Mecha **NinjaKing (Shurikenjin) **NinjaKing Dragon (Shurikenjin Drago) **NinjaKing Paon (Shurikenjin Paon) **NinjaKing UFO (Shurikenjin UFO) **NinjaKing Surfer (Shurikenjin Surfer) **NinjaKing Tridoron (Shurikenjin Tridoron) **NinjaKing Dino (Shurikenjin Dino) **NinjaKing Paon-UFO-Surfer (Shurikenjin Paon-UFO-Surfer) **BisonKing **Bison NinjaKing (King Shurikenjin) **BisonKing Dragon (BisonKing Drago) **LionEmperor (Lion Ha-Oh) **Lion NinjaKing (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) **VolcanoKing (Gekiatsu Dai-Oh) **Lion VolcanoKing (Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh) **Lion TrainEmperor (Ha-Oh ToQ Dai-Oh) Zyuohger - 2017 Zyuohger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Animal Force. *Teams **Eagle Ranger (Zyuoh Eagle) **Gorilla Ranger (Zyuoh Gorilla) **Whale Ranger (Zyuoh Whale) **Shark Ranger (Zyuoh Shark) **Lion Ranger (Zyuoh Lion) **Elephant Ranger (Zyuoh Elephant) **Tiger Ranger (Zyuoh Tiger) **World Ranger (Zyuoh The World) **Bird Ranger (Zyuoh Bird) **Condor Ranger (Zyuoh Condor) *Mecha **Animal King (ZyuohKing) **Wild King (ZyuohWild) **Wild Animal King (Wild ZyuohKing) **Ride King (Tousai Zyuoh) **Wild Ride King (Wild Tousai King) **Condor Wild (CondorWild) **Ocean Emperor (Dodekai-Oh) **Wild Ride Ocean King (Wild Tousai Dodeka King) **Wild Ride NinjaKing (Wild Tousai Shuriken King) **Titan King **Beast King **Beast Titan King Kyuranger - 2018 Kyuranger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Galaxy Force. *Teams **Lion Red (Shishi Red) **Scorpion Orange (Sasori Orange) **Wolf Blue (Ookami Blue) **Libra Gold (Tenbin Gold) **Ox Black (Oushi Black) **Ophiuchus Silver (Hebitsukai Silver) **Chameleon Green **Hawk Pink (Washi Pink) **Swordfish Yellow (Kajiki Yellow) **Dragon Commander (Ryu Commander) **Bear Skyblue (Koguma Skyblue) **Phoenix Soldier (Houou Soldier) *Mecha **Galaxy King (KyurenOh) **Dragon Emperor (RyuTeiOh) **Dragon Galaxy King (RyuTei KyurenOh) **Gigant Phoenix (Gigant Houou) **Universe King (Kyutamajin) **Orion Battler **Super Galaxy King (Super KyurenOh) **Cerberios Ryusoulger - 2019 Ryusoulger (Which has yet to be adapted into a season of Power Rangers) was dubbed as Power Rangers Dino Soul. They chose to dub this season, skipping over Lupinranger Vs. Patoranger because Power Rangers Dino Force and Power Rangers Dino Force Brave were very popular so it was thought that the dinosaur theme of Ryusoulger would be more popular that the rebel vs. cops theme of Lupinranger Vs. Patoranger. *Teams **Soul Red (Ryusoul Red) **Soul Blue (Ryusoul Blue) **Soul Pink (Ryusoul Pink) **Soul Green (Ryusoul Green) **Soul Black (Ryusoul Black) **Soul Gold (Ryusoul Gold) *Mecha **Dino Soul King (KishiRyuOh) **Dino Soul King Three Knights (KishiRyuOh Three Knights) **Dino Soul King Five Knights (KishiRyuOh Five Knights) **Dino Soul Neptune (KishiRyuNeptune) **SpinoThunder **Gigant Dino Soul King (Gigant KishiRyuOh) **Ptera Soul King (YokuRyuOh) **Ptera Soul King Jet (KishiRyuOh Jet) **Dino Soul Kaiser (King KishiRyuOh) Power Rangers Captain Force teams The following teams are teams from Power Rangers Captain Force, the Korean dub of Gokaiger that didn't have separate dubs. Names are based on the international titles with exception, usually due to some international names not matching with theme. For example, the international title for Zyuranger(a dinosaur themed sentai) is Galaxy Rangers, so it was changed to Dino Rangers. *Power Rangers Five Rangers (Gorenger) **Teams ***Red Ranger (Akarenger) ***Blue Ranger (Aorenger) ***Yellow Ranger (Kirenger) ***Pink Ranger (Momorenger) ***Green Ranger (Midorenger) *Power Rangers J.A.K.Q. (J.A.K.Q.) *Power Rangers Battle Fever J (Battle Fever J) *Power Rangers Powerman (Denziman) **Teams ***Power Red (DenziRed) ***Power Blue (DenziBlue) ***Power Green (DenziYellow) ***Power Yellow (DenziGreen) ***Power Pink (DenziPink) *Power Rangers Sun Vulcan (Sun Vulcan) *Power Rangers Goggle V (Goggle V) *Power Rangers Dynaman (Dynaman) *Power Rangers Bioman (Bioman) *Power Rangers Changeman (Changeman) *Power Rangers Flashman (Flashman) *Power Rangers Maskman (Maskman) *Power Rangers Liveman (Liveman) *Power Rangers Turboranger (Turboranger) *Power Rangers Fiveman (Fiveman) *Power Rangers Jetman (Jetman) *Power Rangers Dinoranger (Zyuranger) **Teams ***TyrannoRanger ***MammothRanger ***TriceraRanger ***TigerRanger ***PteraRanger ***DragonRanger **Mecha ***Yasushin (Daizyuzin) *Power Rangers Dairanger (Dairanger) *Power Rangers Ninjaranger (Kakuranger) *Power Rangers Ohranger (Ohranger) *Power Rangers Carranger (Carranger) *Power Rangers Megaranger (Megaranger) *Power Rangers Galaxyranger (Gingaman)* *Power Rangers GoGoFive (GoGoFive) *Power Rangers Timeranger (Timeranger) *Power Rangers Ninja Storm (Hurricaneger) **Teams ***Storm Red (HurricaneRed) ***Storm Blue (HurricaneBlue) ***Storm Yellow (HurricaneYellow) ***KabutoRaiger ***KuwagaRaiger ***Storm Green (Shurikenger) **Mecha ***Hurricane King (Senpuujin) ***Thunder King (Gouraijin) ***Cross King (Tenkuujin) *Power Rangers Blade Force (Shinkenger) **Teams ***Samurai Red/Blade Red (Shinken Red) ***Samurai Blue/Blade Blue (Shinken Blue) ***Samurai Pink/Blade Pink (Shinken Pink) ***Samurai Green/Black Green (Shinken Green) ***Samurai Yellow/Blade Yellow (Shinken Yellow) ***Samurai Gold/Blade Gold (Shinken Gold) **Mecha ***Blade King (ShinkenOh) ***Blade Emperor (SamuraiHaOh) Despite being called Power Rangers Galaxyranger for the show, they are called Power Rangers Gingaman in Hero Getter. Power Rangers Dino Force Brave Due to the Popularity of Power Rangers Dino Force, an original sequel called Power Rangers Dino Force Brave aired in early 2017 before Power Rangers Animal Force. It featured semi-repainted suits, a new cast, and original weapons, mecha, and villains. It aired for 12 episodes that were 15 minutes each. The last episode featured a hand-off, in which the 5 core Power Rangers Animal Force rangers make a cameo before the red and gold Power Rangers Dino Force Brave rangers. They were all in-suit cameos, with the exception of Animal Force Eagle, who demorphed. Category:Indonesian dub